Sensation
by acallando
Summary: Him, with the golden eyes, and voice. Plus a sexy body - and face - to die for. Her with the beautiful everything. Two perfect people couldn't find each other in a more awkward situation. Him as the treasured Bestie, and Her as the overprotected younger sister.
1. Chapter One: The best friend

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _I do not own anything affiliated with Inuyasha, as much as I have dreamt, wished, and prayed to do so._

 _ **Rating**_ _ **:**_ _M - Due to contents that I do not_ really _need to explain. They will take place later in the story._

 _ **Summary**_ _ **:**_ _Him, with the golden eyes, and voice. Plus a sexy body - and face - to die for. Her with the beautiful everything. Two perfect people couldn't find each other in a more awkward situation. Him as the treasured Bestie, and Her as the overprotected younger sister._

 _ **Major**_ _ **Series**_ _ **Characters**_ _ **:**_ _Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kagome's Mom, Kikyo, Souta, Sango_

 _ **Major**_ _ **Original**_ _ **Characters**_ _ **:**_ _Kiro, Haru, Ai_

 _ **Minor**_ _ **Series**_ _ **Characters**_ _ **:**_ _Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, Naraku_

 _ **Minor**_ _ **Original**_ _ **Characters**_ _ **:**_ _Val, Carol_

 _ **Setting**_ _ **:**_ _Present Day, America - Summertime._

 _ **Sensation**_

 _ **Chapter One:**_

 _The Best Friend_

 _Heat_.

Blistering _heat_.

The only thing that could be felt upon the skin now, the _only_ sensation the nerves sensed and sent to the brain. The sweat came through pores and poured over said skin, slowly molding with the thin fabric that was her shirt. It was short sleeved, white and V-necked with a simple pattern that was black cheetah print forming into a heart. Her shorts were barely at the edge of her thighs, they were black denim that were made to look like they were cut from pants, the remnants of the material dangling from the edge of them. The excess material was now pressed to her sweat laced thigh, of course.

She regretted letting her hair down that day, the darkened silk-like strands attached to the liquid that escaped as her body's attempt to bring the external and internal temperature down continued. It stuck like glue to her exposed neck, she tried - _futilely_ \- to remove it from her neck by quickly jerking her head. It wouldn't budge, it was as stubborn as a mosquito with a nice human that held fresh blood to devour. She was seriously considering cutting the thick sheet of hair that almost grazed her bottom, just so she could cool down a few degrees.

She shifted on her sneaker clad feet as she held the non-helpful mini fan in front of her face. The battery powered mini fan that she previously purchased from a local shop - it _guaranteed_ a cooling sensation much like a windy winter's day - hardly worked, it only served to blow _hot,_ _dry_ air onto her sweat soaked face, alas making her sweat even _more_. She wiped her forehead with a napkin that she had handy in her purse and sighed mentally, she really hated waiting on hot days. Especially when she could be at her _air conditioned_ home watching television mindlessly.

But, she was obligated - _more like bribed, begged, and ultimately blackmailed_ \- to stay and await the arrival of a _relative_ and his _friend_ that were visiting on their break from college. The relative was her oldest brother, he was twenty-one now and almost completely through with his fourth year studying to become a neurosurgeon. Ever since their grandfather passed away due to a stroke he was determined to become one. He wanted to stop strokes from _ruining_ families _forever_. She admired her brother's dedication to his course of study. She, herself, did _not_ want to become a doctor of any kind, though she knew that's where most of the world's money was made. She always enjoyed reading and writing. She would be content with being a novelist or an editor. Anything where she could be surrounded by one of her greatest loves, she didn't _need_ to have millions. As long as she had enough to survive and prolong her happiness, she'd be fine.

She checked the time with her phone before sliding it back into the confines of her purse. Her brother and his friend were late, _extremely_ late. A groan ripped through her throat as she contemplated the thought of leaving and retrieving a cold beverage to help relieve her of this overbearing heat, once again. She glanced around for the umpteenth time, searching for the familiar raven-haired male that she knew her brother to be, with no luck in sight she opted to sit on a nearby bench, hoping the seated position would reserve her quickly dwindling energy. She should have listened to her mother and carried multiple beverages with her to keep cool, she could feel her tongue struggling to maintain a slick salivary mouth. Sadly, she figured she wouldn't be waiting as long as she has, she regretted her decision _immensely_.

She leaned back against the wooden bench, and looked at the sunlit clear blue sky. She wondered how the summer could be so _unbearably_ hot but so _astonishingly_ beautiful at the same time. Was it the will of the faceless god that many believed in? A beauty that brought pain with the glorious sites, views, and new freedom to seek out entertainment? It all seemed cruel, but necessary. The world was a mysterious place, a place that hid its treasured secrets until a worthy opponent claimed them for their own.

"Kags!" a masculine voice called playfully. She sat up at the nickname that was given by the brother that she was expecting. The same one that had her _waiting_ in the _heat_ , _sweating_ so harshly that she could be mistaken for a woman that just left the _bath_ , she grunted gruffy as she looked in the direction of the voice. Her eyes landed on a bright-red haired male with eyes similar to her own azure ones, smiling and waving at her. Kagome bit her lip before a chuckle could escape her. He looked absolutely _ridiculous_! She smiled and waved back before standing, grabbing her purse, and walking over to him. She wondered what possessed him to dye his perfectly black locks? She would be _sure_ to ask him during the walk back to their house.

She looked up at him through squinted eyes, his hair was bright enough to blind the sun. "Hey, Kiro." She greeted as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She giggled as she hugged him back, happy to see her brother for the first time in many months. They released each other after a few moments, Kagome looked around before returning her gaze back upon Kiro. "Where's your friend, Kiro?" She lifted an arched raven colored brow.

"Oh, he's on his way. He figured since we're late and it's such a hot day he'd grab some drinks." He explained as he stretched, lifting his arms above his head, and arching his back.

She nodded at his information, and pulled out her phone to check the time once again. She clicked her tongue and placed it back into her purse, "I hope he comes back soon, Mom is probably preparing dinner, she _hates_ when we're late for dinner," She chuckled half-heartedly.

"Don't _worry_ , Kags. He'll be back quickly, he's very diligent. _He's_ the reason we sent our luggage ahead," He stood erect and slid his hands in his pockets.

Kagome nodded, and tapped her fingers against her thigh. She really wanted to go home, it was hot and she missed her air conditioning dearly. She used a hand and pushed her hair behind her ear as she started to hum one of her favorite songs. Kiro smiled as he watched his sister's waiting habits, she was still as adorable as he'd left her.

"Ay, Kags, whatcha been up to?" he asked before casually running a hand through his hair.

She bit her lip as she complied her recent activities into a simple sentence."Well," she started, "Nothing much, just laying around under the air conditioning. I hung out with a few friends but nothing _too_ out there." She shifted her purse over her shoulder. "What about you, Kiro?"

"Ah," He smiled, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just college stuff, studying, part- uhm. . .doing _homework_ ," he coughed, and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hanging out with a few friends while, and when I can. Nothing too big," He smiled, then caught a glimpse of his friend coming their way. "Speaking of _friends_ , here comes the man of the hour." He pointed somewhere behind Kagome.

She turned around and widened her eyes at the visage of the man that was coming towards them with an arm full of drinks. He wore a simple black T-shirt that clung to his body, showing off his muscles that were absolutely delectable to gaze upon. He had light blue jeans that held rips in them, giving teasing glimpses at his toned legs. His hair was silver - more of the platinum blonde variety - it reflected the sun almost _perfectly_ , she couldn't see his eyes from that distance but she bet that they were gorgeous just like rest of him. She gulped before smiling shyly as he reached them, absent-mindedly straightening her clothing.

"Ay! Sesshomaru! Welcome back!" Kiro shouted excitedly, with a smile that looked as if it would split his face in half.

The male who was apparently named Sesshomaru, grunted and shook his head. "You do not have to shout Kiro, I can hear _quite_ well. Though, I'm beginning to think you will be the reason I go _deaf_." Sesshomaru said gruffly as Kiro laughed.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. Hey, I'd like you to meet my sister." He wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder - she managed to calm down as they interacted so she wasn't straightening up like a shy girl on her first date any longer - "Kags, this is Sesshomaru, my best friend. Sesshomaru this is my younger sister, Kagome."

Sesshomaru looked down at the shorter girl. His eyes almost widened, she was absolutely _breathtaking_. He never saw a girl of such beauty before in his lifetime. Her beauty was simple but exquisite, she was _very_ pleasing to the eye. The way her hair was tucked behind her ear - showing him even more of her slender neck, he could just imagine his fingers, lips, and tongue gliding over it before his teeth nibbled just a bit - her clothes clung to her skin, the teasing outline of her made him wonder about the body that lied beneath them.

He cleared his throat and nodded his acknowledgement of her, mentally shaking his head. He didn't want to be caught eyeing his best friend's _sister_. That wouldn't end well, _at all_. Especially with the way Kiro was towards females he cared for. Kiro was very overprotective, he also had a major hero complex, which got him in trouble a few times - a _major_ understatement the _entire_ campus police department knew his name. Plus, he knew that this infatuation was simply that, _infatuation_. It would disperse as quickly as it came. Somewhere in the back of his mind whispered that it was more than simply infatuation, the attraction he held towards her somehow was automatically _deeper_. That would not bode well, if it were true. He quickly squashed the voice into nonexistence, making sure the thought remained in the furthest corners of his mind.

Kagome looked up at him, she could see his eyes now. They were a brilliant hazel, almost amber in comparison of color. They seemed to shine in the sun, like freshly cut diamond after polishing. _'I bet his smile is gorgeous.'_ She thought admirably before chastising herself, ' _oh look at me, I'm acting like a schoolgirl with a crush.'_ She mentally shook her head, and regained her composure, hopefully he hadn't noticed the blush on her cheeks, or the admiration that she was certain her eyes reflected.

"It is very nice to meet you, Kagome"

Her heart thumped against her chest at the sound of her name coming from his mouth. It was like a deity beckoning her to his heavenly embrace. "And you as well, Sesshomaru." She smiled shyly at him, not knowing how it affected him, making his heart pound and his wanting to close his eyes and _bathe_ in the tranquility that was her voice, but he restrained himself. He cleared his throat and offered her one of the many drinks that were in his grasp.

She blinked, and accepted it, smiling softly. Her hand silently rejoicing in the coolness that the drink offered. "Thank you Sesshomaru, I was _dying_ of thirst because _someone_ was late." She turned to glare at her brother who looked in the opposite direction, avoiding her scrutinizing gaze. She sighed, and shook her head. "Well, let's get going, it's way too _hot_ to be standing around here." Kagome opened her drink and started sipping it before turning and heading toward her house.

 _ **(Interval)**_

"So. . .what happened to your hair exactly?" Kagome asked as they walked toward their destination, she was genuinely curious. Kiro laughed heartedly at the mentioning of his bold hairstyle choice. Kagome guessed there was some type of amazing tale behind it, since her brother was laughing at the mere mention of it.

"You mean, you _don't_ like my choice in color?" He joked.

Kagome looked at him blankly, blinking slowly. "No, it looks ridiculous." As Kiro pretended to feign offense, she could have sworn she heard Sesshomaru chuckle lightly from his place behind them. The thought that he actually found her somewhat humorous, caused her to blush slightly, she cleared her head of the thought, she hoped no one noticed the rosy tint to her cheeks.

Kiro laughed once again. "I guess so. Well, I was at a par- _study group_ and I was dared to dye my hair to this exact color." He ran his hand through his hair, smiling nervously.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You were at a _study group_. . .and they dared you to dye your hair?"

"Yep." Kiro responded with a nod.

"I find that _very_ hard to believe." She heard Sesshomaru chuckle once again, she spared him a glance over her shoulder, smiling shyly as their eyes met briefly. Sesshomaru felt if he froze in time as he saw her smile. It was so warm and genuine, a smile such as hers only belonged to those who held truly kind hearts. He returned the smile with one of his own. His smile was _dazzling_ , - just as she _imagined_ it to be - it made her heart skip a beat - she could've sworn it stopped altogether.

Kagome removed her eyes from Sesshomaru's and returned to a criticising gaze aimed at her eldest brother, though her thoughts lingered on his gorgeous smile. Sesshomaru was left feeling somewhat disappointed as she looked away, it was as if he was reading a book that ended in a cliffhanger - it left him breathless and wanting _more_.

"Believe whatever you want, It's the truth!" Kiro nodded at his attempt of persuasion "And, look there's the house!" He pointed at the little blue house at the end of the road, the house that most of their childhood was stored in. He hoped that the subject change would get his little sister off his back. She was so admirably persistent but, he didn't want to set a bad example by saying that he spent a lot of his free time partying and getting _drunkenly_ dared to dye his hair to a bright red that even had _the sun_ questioning his motives. He would only mention his getting on the dean's list _every_ semester and achieving his dreams to be a neurosurgeon, she didn't need to know about his infamous background.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically, she couldn't wait to get out of this heat! If she had the energy she would run. The air conditioning was calling to her, beckoning her like a siren in the open sea. She used what was left of her dwindling energy and quickened her step to a steady power-walk.

 _ **(Interval)**_

Once they reached the house they were greeted by the smells of a brewing dinner. Sesshomaru went to formally meet their mother Eri, along with Kiro who longed to see the woman who raised him -and to sneak portions of tonight's dinner-. Kagome - who was _gladly_ feeling the air conditioning upon her moistened skin - walked over to the sofa that sat in front of the television, their cat Buyo laid there licking his paw thoroughly, as if he had no other care in the world but to clean himself.

Kagome groaned and waved her hand to get Buyo to remove himself from the sofa, but alas Buyo remained, just gazing at her with little interest before going back to licking his paw yet again. She sighed restlessly and picked him up and sat him on the hardwood flooring before sprawling out along the cushioned seats. She breathed calmly as she gazed at the ceiling, the only thoughts occupying her mind were closely aligned with the gorgeous male that was going to be staying with them for about a week or so.

She didn't know why he remained on her mind so prevalently but she couldn't say she objected. He was her brother's best friend, so he could be trusted - _hopefully_. She saw nothing wrong with looking, even though her mind wanted more than just looking, there was a unspoken rule against dating a sibling's bestie. But Sesshomaru would be a challenge to _not_ pursue.

' _You're assuming too much Kagome_ ,' her mind whispered. ' _He_ _probably doesn't even_ like _you, he is_ five _years your senior. He wouldn't want someone so_ young _, or someone that was considered_ Jailbait _._ ' She sighed as her hopes were crushed by her own subconscious. She was too young for him, she wouldn't be eighteen until _two weeks_ from now. Which, sadly, meant that they wouldn't be able to even start a _legal_ relationship until then _but_ he would be back in another state and in college. Kagome bit her lip and closed her eyes and removed the technicalities from her mind. She didn't want to think about the unlikely situation that she was in, she wanted to entertain the thoughts of kisses, cuddles, and romance with Sesshomaru. Even if she knew it would never happen, she could at least have a private fantasy that was all her own, no one had to know about her slight obsession with Sesshomaru, especially _not_ Sesshomaru.

"Kagome! Souta! Dinner's ready!" their mother called from the kitchen. She sighed and got up from her position of the couch. She stretched her limbs, arching her back and lengthening her arms and legs until her bones cracked audibly and relief flooded throughout her. She stood up straight once more, running her hands over her clothing to hide the evidence of her previous stretched state.

Kagome started walking toward the kitchen, prepared to divulge in a hot meal, followed by a lightly mewing Buyo. Kagome reached the kitchen just as she heard her youngest sibling come dashing down the stairs with his sneaker clad feet.

"Sota! No running in the house!" Eri scolded, as she too heard the young boy's rushed movements.

Kagome shook her head as she chuckled under her breath, he would never learn. Sota was a little rascal or ' _daredevil extraordinaire'_ as he liked to call it, though Kagome was almost certain that he didn't understand what that meant. Sota was the youngest of the four Higurashi children, him being born just before they relocated from Japan to America. That was almost ten years ago now.

Kagome caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru in her peripheral vision, he seemed almost at home sitting at their kitchen table. It was as if Sesshomaru was already considered family, even though they'd all just met a little over an hour ago. He was simply dazzling, and she could feel the warmth in the room, the love that was already spreading for Sesshomaru. He was truly charming, the charisma he held must have landed him many women and comrades alike - it made Kagome a bit jealous. Kagome had charisma, and was quite charming herself, but she was more of the quiet type when it came to crowds of strangers. She tried to tackle the anxiety that came with large crowds of unknown people, it was a slow process that she hoped would get faster as she got older. Since she was about to go into her senior year of high school, she wanted to be able to get ready for the crowds of new people that would most certainly be there.

They were all settled around the table, passing around servings of the wonderful meal that Eri had created. They laughed and shared stories of recent and old times. The room was filled with warmth and love, as if it was destined to be that way. . .all along.

 _ **(Interval)**_

With full bellies and light hearts Kiro, Eri, and Sota Higurashi left to discover a comfort that only a soft bed, blanket, and pillow could bring, and a slumber that could only be achieved on nights like these.

Kagome and Sesshomaru silently cleaned up after the meal. Neither of the two deciding to say anything, both fully focused on cleaning and keeping their passionate thoughts at bay. Sesshomaru placed the recently washed dishes in the cabinet amongst the others as Kagome wiped down the table and stove. It wasn't too tense of an atmosphere, it was oddly calm. They worked well together, both settling on cleaning without so much of a word needed for coordination.

Kagome finished her cleansing of the table and sighed before looking over her shoulder at Sesshomaru. He was putting away the last dish, she watched as he effortlessly placed it within the cabinet, she usually had to strain to reach the first shelf. He was astonishingly tall, luckily they didn't have any low ceilings. She wondered if he played any sports in college, or high school even. He had the perfect build for it, broad shoulders, long arms, lean yet muscular body. She couldn't help mentally noting these features, those fantasies quickly floating into her mind, this visit would be _hell_ for her. . .she could feel it.

Sesshomaru felt as if was being watched, and out of curiosity he looked over his shoulder. Kagome bit her lip as their eyes met for a moment, she quickly looked away. Her heart began to pound and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. His eyes - those amber-hazel eyes - glowed in the light. His platinum blonde hair looked dazzling against his slightly tanned skin, and loose clothing. Why did he have to be so _irresistible_? Kagome sighed again and shook her head.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?"

Sesshomaru noticed the look in her eye when their eyes met, many girls had sported such looks for him many times. That was the look of attraction; _lust_. Usually he would simply ignore such looks, but with her. . .a warmth in his chest bloomed, pride grew there, the occurrence astonished him. Never had a girl truly made him feel anything, _ever_. Along with his astonishment, fear also lingered, this time not for her brother's objections but for her intentions, what did this young girl even want from him? Was she like the other girls that he attended college with?

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw her look away, it hurt a bit to see her beautiful sapphire eyes were no longer locked upon him. Now he seemed like a selfish child that wanted to bask in attention. He needed to get a hold of himself, he was acting so out of character that it scared him. A sigh reached his ear, once again calling his attention to her. He wondered what was wrong, so he asked.

"Hm?" She blinked and looked over at him, once again caught in the beauty that were his eyes.

"I asked what was wrong. You seem a bit bothered."

She widened her eyes, could he tell that she was thinking about the misfortunate attraction that she held toward him? "Ah-um. . .there's nothing wrong," She said with a breathy half-hearted chuckle. "Why would you think that?"

He mentally sighed at her attempt to hide her inner struggle. If she was going to hide how she truly felt then, he wouldn't push to appease her feeling. Though he wasn't sure why her reluctance to share her innermost feelings bothered him, they had just met earlier that day, it would be a bit odd to be confessing fears and worries so soon. "Hm. Never mind it then. It must have been my imagination." He turned back to the cabinet, reaching up effortlessly to close it.

"Well, I'm off to bed! G-good night, Sesshomaru!" She rushed out of the kitchen toward her bedroom, barely catching Sesshomaru's grunted good night. She rushed up the stairs quickly, almost tripping a couple times, then walked down the corridor toward her room. Kagome sighed, she overreacted in a painfully obvious way. She was just so embarrassed that he could see her emotions all over her face and if he'd turned around sooner- the _shame_ she would feel - she couldn't imagine. She opened the door to her room and threw herself on her bed, staring at the ceiling as her thoughts jogged around her mind. She would have to apologise to Sesshomaru for being so weird, if she had the slightest chance with him before. . .it was gone now, for sure. She put a pillow over her head and screamed into it, the muffled cry lost to the world. Being a teenager with a crush was so difficult.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hi there! I'm alive - I think - and this is my little comeback.  
Let me know if it's a good one, yeah? Review please. _(: _  
Thank you all for taking the time out of your day and/or night to read this. I am truly grateful for your support, even though I am constantly disappearing. Believe me, I will get back on my horse of updating.  
I hope you enjoyed it. _(:


	2. Chapter Two: New Plans

_**Chapter Two**_

 _New plans_

The morning always started the same for the Higurashi household, the birds chirped loudly from outside, occasionally flapping past a window creating a quick shadow as the sunlight bounced against their wings. The rest of the sunlight that bypassed the lively feathered animals, trickled through the blinds that were hung within the windows, only to be blocked by curtains leaving the room cool and crisp. The sky that surrounded the sun was a light blue with a few clouds floating about it's depths. The morning wouldn't be complete without the sound of a neighboring sprinkler misting some water on the grass.

As the world was awakening and starting the day all of the occupants within the Higurashi house clung to their sheets, none wishing to part with their pleasant dreams.

There was always a peaceful silence at the start of the day, a moment where everything was right, until the minute hand moved the inch it needed to make the hour change. At that very second the loudest and the most obnoxious sound played and startled the entire household into the waking world. That sound was Kagome's alarm. The alarm was loud and ear piercing, but it did it's job and awoke her from her slumber, the fact that it woke everyone else was a somewhat unpleasant bonus. Groans chorused throughout the house, as everyone arose from their beds. Though half of their brains still remained in dreamland, they were awake enough to think of very unflattering things to do to that alarm clock.

Sesshomaru removed himself from his place in the guest bed, stretching as he stood, hearing his once inactive bones crackle to life. He yawned and ran a hand over his face to wake himself up a bit. He was having quite the dream before he was suddenly ripped from it. Sesshomaru's ability to dream was very infrequent to say the least, and it was even more scarce that he remembered what occurred in said dream. He was certain that he would never forget that dream, for he was unsure how he felt about it.

Sesshomaru went to his luggage and unzipped it, he didn't have much time to unpack yesterday so he hoped that his clothing wasn't too wrinkled. He picked out a white T-Shirt that was printed with the words "Royalty" in red over a sparkling golden crown with a black king of spades leaning against it, pairing it with some jean shorts that were plain and made to look like they were faded up to the point just above the knee.

He could hear some type of argument outside the door, from what he could make of it, it had something to do with the bathroom. If Sesshomaru were a different man, he would have rushed to the door and pressed his ear against it. He was curious indeed but, he was more focused on what he held before him, which were a few pair of socks. Besides he was a guest, any argument or quarrel that occurred within the Higurashi household was none of his business.

Then there was a knock at the door, the guest room door, before the person on the other side opened it. A messy fluff of bright red hair popped into sight, with a sleepy grin on his face. "G'Morning Sessh." He said before a yawn stretched his face and his hand left the door knob to cover his mouth. His other hand went to scratch his bare stomach.

Sesshomaru grunted as he pulled out a pair of socks to wear with his shoes. Kiro felt that was the best greeting he was going to get and decided to continue. "So, in case you didn't hear that argument that just happened there in the hallway, Kagome's going to take a shower first. So, I thought I'd remind you," he paused as he yawned, "that you have a shower in here." Kiro stretched his arms over his head. "Also breakfast will be up and running soon." He dropped his arms down to his sides.

Sesshomaru nodded, taking a breath before turning toward his most favored friend. "One question," He started, as Kiro lifted a curious brow, "whose alarm clock was that?" Even though he preferred to be up at this time of day and slightly appreciated the fact that it awoke him when he was certain to sleep in. But it was a very rude awakening, and he wouldn't have chosen it if he had the ability to do so. Natural awakenings were usually much more peaceful and involved less threats to technology.

Kiro laughed half-heartedly, "That would be Kagome's alarm. She got it just before Dad died, I'm surprised that she hasn't gotten rid of it by now. The thing's annoying, I'm sure I've cursed it at least seventeen times." He rolled his eyes and smiled.

Sesshomaru laughed heartily, and shook his head. "Maybe you should buy her a new one, maybe something that plays a song? Maybe that hit song _Best Friend_ by _Toy-Box_?"

Kiro widened his eyes and shook his head, "No no _no_. That song was a mistake and you know it, dear _Lord._ " Sesshomaru tried to contain his laughter by biting his lip, but a few chuckles slipped out. "Oh whatever mister _'my ringtone is a Nickelback song'_ laugh all you want. But we both know who has the better taste in music." Kiro stuck his tongue between his lips in a mocking manner before he turned and started walking down the hallway.

"Nickelback isn't that bad, you know!" Sesshomaru called as he poked his head out into the hallway, watching as Kiro covered his ears as he walked towards the stairs.

"La la la can't hear you" was the last thing Sesshomaru heard Kiro say before he disappeared downstairs. Sesshomaru stepped back into the room and closed the door. He really didn't understand why most people gave Nickelback such a hard time, they had some really good songs. He ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair and allowed a sigh to pass through his lips, he had no idea what this day would have in store for him, but he hoped it would involve Kagome.

Sesshomaru widened his eyes, was he really back to thinking about Kiro's younger sister? He thought he'd finally conquered his attraction to her. His brain really knew how to trick him into believing he had a strong reign on his emotions, but his mind always thought what it wanted no matter how hard he tried to prevent it. He needed to get her out of his head and quickly.

 _ **(Interval)**_

Kagome was set and ready to go for the day. Today was the day that she waited for all year, today was the huge Summer Fest downtown, where a bunch of local bands and artists perform in a talent show of sorts. There were plenty of scouting agents in the crowd so a few of the talented got contracts. Local shops participated too, they sold discounted refreshments to the people who showed up and some shops even held raffles to win gift cards, and other cool things. Summer Fest was always the best part of the year, Kagome started going with her family up until their dad got sick, then everyone else stopped going, they said it was too much. But Kagome loved being surrounded by music and people who loved it just as much as she did. It was often a home to her.

This year Kagome was extra excited to go to the Summer Fest, because this year her favorite underground band was participating, the Hoverboard Zeroes. They had a unique and refreshing sound, where no song that they produced sounded the same. It was as if the listener got a new perspective every single time, and Kagome loved that.

With one last glance at herself in the mirror Kagome decided she looked good in her thin strapped sundress, with the hem coming down just below her knees and the fabric that was quite comfortable on her skin, printed with geometric designs of flowers with a blush background. She even added some cute sandals that held flowers on them. Her makeup was simple, lips glossed with a light pink hue and lashes boldened with mascara, she even added a light outline of eyeliner for her eyes. She made sure she was equipped with plenty of sunscreen, she didn't need a sunburn afterall. Kagome decided to put her hair up into a ponytail, especially after the disaster that occurred the day before, she didn't want a repeat of her sweat fest.

Kagome grabbed her over-the-shoulder bag and draped it over her dress and made sure everything she needed was in there. Satisfied with herself, she walked out of her room, closing the door behind her and headed downstairs.

As she reached the bottom of the staircase the scene of her family in mid-afternoon came into view, her mother in the kitchen pouring over a lined slip of paper, her mom had the pen in her right hand tapping against the table as she mouthed something to herself. Her brothers Souta and Kiro sat on the sofa, Souta was using Kiro's cell phone to play a game she'd seen somewhere before, she was sure it was a popular game but couldn't pinpoint what it was called. Kiro was flipping through channels with his elbow resting on the arm of the sofa, his hand buried in his hair, he seemed to slightly bored. Sesshomaru sat on the recliner, looking at his own cell phone, occasionally tapping the screen most likely sending a text to someone.

Kagome walked to the kitchen and poked her head in, calling out to her mom successfully gaining her attention. "Okay mom, I'm heading to the Summer Fest now. I'll be back by curfew." Kagome turned to leave but before she could take a step her mother replied in a tired tone.

"I'm sorry Kagome. . .I can't allow you to go."

Kagome widened her eyes, her shock evident on her face. "What do you mean?" her voice raised a few levels as her frustration began to surface. "Why not?"

Eri sighed, she knew that Kagome would be upset, every year she went to Summer Fest and she as her mother knew how special it was for her to go, how it made her feel like she was closer to her father. She sometimes wished that she could feel the same, so she could smile instead of cry every time she was reminded of her deceased love. It broke her heart to tell Kagome no, but she needed Kagome to help her. "I know you've been planning this for weeks, but I need you go on errands for me. I need you to pick up a few things," she handed Kagome a slip of paper.

Kagome allowed her to slip the small list into her hand, the slight shock settling. She couldn't believe her mother was taking away her favorite part of summer, the only event all year that she thoroughly planned for, the only event that she truly cared about. Kagome gave her mom a strained smile, "What about Kiro? Why can't he do it?" She knew her brother had just arrived here, but that was no excuse as far as she was concerned.

Eri sighed, she knew Kagome was going to make this difficult. "Kiro is taking Souta to get fitted for his soccer team uniform, and very well cannot ask a guest to go on errands for me."

Kagome knew that her mother made sense, and that the only logical option was for her to go. But she couldn't deny her anger, her emotions went against reason and logic. Kagome didn't want to argue in front of everyone, she didn't want Sesshomaru to think she was some crazy girl that had no control over her emotions. But she also didn't think she should have to make such a sacrifice, a sacrifice that she didn't want to make. Kagome looked at the list in her hand, the stores that sold what was written were nowhere near the Summer Fest. She would miss all of the festivities and her favorite band. It took all she had to not cry and tear up the list, she looked in her mother's eyes and asked in the calmest voice that her frustration would allow, "Can it wait until tomorrow?"

Eri shook her head, "Unless you don't want us to eat tonight." Eri didn't believe in having fast food for dinner, she was extremely traditional when it came to meals.

Kagome sighed, and walked toward the door. Her heart heavy with disappointment. She wanted nothing but to cry, and crawl into herself. Why did it have to be this year?

"Hey, Kagome."

A baritone voice called out to her. She turned her head to see Sesshomaru standing tall behind her. Sesshomaru heard the whole disagreement between she and her mother, a blush touched her cheeks in embarrassment, she must have seemed pretty childish.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" She said in a low voice, her embarrassment dripping from each syllable.

A small smile pulled at his lips, he didn't know why but hearing her say his name made him want to smile. He didn't understand half of the things that occurred since he met her yesterday, his feelings, his constant thoughts of her, his eagerness to see her. He was stumped and he most certainly did not like not knowing what was going on. It was as if someone put a spell on him, and he no longer held control over his own emotions. Mentally shaking his head and returning his thoughts to reason he called out to her. "I was wondering if you would like some company." More of her company was bound to leave him with even more thoughts of her, but she was upset and he didn't want to leave her alone.

Kagome smiled softly. "Sure." She added a short nod for good measure.

They left the house and walked toward the train station, Kagome was still upset about missing Summer Fest, but with Sesshomaru at her side. She felt that maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

 _ **(Interval)**_

"So what's your favorite color and why?" They walked side by side. Only a few inches in between them, with their light conversations and surprisingly similar humor, they were able to knock out most of the groceries on the list in no time at all. Kagome knew if she went by herself that the shopping trip would have been much longer. The sun was starting to sink in the sky as they head to the next shop for some rare herbs. They went through an array of subjects to talk about and it was so easy to let loose for both of them. A very relaxed atmosphere settled around them as the question was posed by Kagome.

Sesshomaru smiled, "Is that a serious question?" He angled his eyes toward her, they sparkled with amusement, it was very cute how she asked what his favorite color was. Out of all the questions he would have expected, asking about his favorite color, was not one of them.

She did a small hop and stood in front of him for a moment before she started walking backwards, making the grocery bags rustle as they swung back and forth in her hand. A smile on her lips as she heard him chuckle slightly, "Yes, it is a very serious question."

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly, "Have you ever looked at the sky after the sun has risen, and it's a brilliant blue?" Kagome nodded her head confirming that she knew what he was speaking of. "There's a thin line of blue, that's so soft, so pure that it looks like a cloud melted into the sky and made it lighter. That blue is my favorite color." He lifted the bags he was carrying over his shoulder.

"Well," She was impressed with his answer. "That's a great way to put it. Almost poetic. But you forgot to answer the why."

With a sigh he began, "When I was kid, I spent a lot of time looking at the sky. It was always interesting picking out the various colors that spread across it. I liked the sky so much that I thought I would be an astrologist or a metrologist when I got older. But, turns out life had other plans for me." He slid his hand into his pocket, his eyes holding a faraway look for a short time before returning.

"Hm. It's not too late to be either one of those things yet, your life isn't over." Kagome stopped walking, making Sesshomaru stop as well.

' _If you only knew. . .'_ He thought, his face becoming emotionless, but his eyes flickered sadness. Kagome felt as if she brought upon a subject that she shouldn't have, she cleared her throat attempting to lighten the mood. "You know, my favorite color is blush pink. Because it's so soft and cute. It makes me feel happy whenever I see it. When I was younger, I had to have everything in pink, Kiro often said my room looked like the inside of a womb." They both chuckled, knowing that Kiro would indeed say something such as that.

They were able to transition back onto lighter subjects once again. Kagome had long forgotten about missing the Summer Fest, and took joy in going to the last of the stores with Sesshomaru. Eventually they finished much earlier than expected and decided to get some ice cream, though the day was not as hot as the previous one, a refreshing cone of ice cream was always welcome. They sat at a small round table outside the parlor, Sesshomaru licked casually on a simple vanilla double scoop, and Kagome steadily devoured her triple scoop that consisted of cookies and cream, strawberry and chocolate ice cream with mini brownies blended in.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much chocolate?" He smiled as she stopped mid-lick to give him a stern look, the chocolate smear on her cheek making it much more comical than she realised.

"There is no such thing as too much chocolate." She finished her lick and swallowed her ice cream before sticking her tongue out at him, causing him to laugh lightly.

"Sure, sure. And does that count for the chocolate ice cream that seems to have taken a liking to your cheek?" He watched with amused eyes as her expression turned into a mix of embarrassment and shock.

She proceeded to touch her face with her free hand, trying to get the smear off unsuccessfully. "Did I get it?"

Sesshomaru bit his lip to keep from laughing as he shook his head. After a few more failed attempts to remove the smear of chocolate, Sesshomaru licked his finger tip and casually brushed it over the stain, removing it finally. He allowed his fingers to linger a moment before leaning over the table, closing the space between them.

Kagome's eyes widened, not knowing how to react. She watched his eyes lower, and her eyes followed. Her lips puckered, eyes closed, she braced herself for a kiss. But instead of feeling the sweet pressure of his lips against hers, she felt her ice cream cone move, and a few cold drips slide over her fingers and palm. Opening one eye she saw the good looking male known as Sesshomaru, taking a bite out of her ice cream. She gasped and narrowed her eyes, pulling her ice cream away from his clutches. He licked his lips and smiled a teasing smile. "I guess it wasn't too much chocolate after all."

Kagome tried not to smile but she failed, and her lips spread into a bright smile, rolling her eyes at him. "You could've asked you know."

"What's the fun in that?"

She threw a napkin at him, half-heartedly. He raised his hands in a feigned surrender. Kagome took out her phone and looked at the time, she sighed. "We should probably get going, so Mom can start dinner."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, and they both stood. Sliding her phone in her pocket, Kagome turned and started to pick up the bags that contained the ingredients.

"Kagome."

She turned back to see Sesshomaru just as close as before, thinking that he wanted her ice cream again she held it out of reach of his mouth, "You're not fooling me this-" suddenly his lips were on hers, the sweet pressure that she was so ready for before finally found it's way to her lips. She lowered her eyes and kissed him back, his lips were cool from the ice cream. She felt the sensation throughout her body, the coolness was welcomed. His cool lips, his cool tongue, his cool mouth, it was all very welcomed.

Sesshomaru didn't know what came over him, he felt the immense desire to kiss her and it drowned him. He knew it was wrong, she was too young, she was too good, she was his best friend's sister. But he couldn't keep himself from slipping his tongue in her mouth, he couldn't stop himself from exploring her mouth that tasted like chocolate covered strawberries, with a splash of vanilla. He couldn't stop, he wouldn't stop, he didn't want to stop. He knew she felt the same by the way she was hungrily leaning in more and more, and how she pulled his tongue in brushing it against hers teasingly.

If they didn't stop, they probably wouldn't make it back before it was dark, dinner would be late, and Eri would be upset. But they didn't care.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Please review! Thank you for following, adding to your favorites, reviewing, and most of all reading!_


End file.
